Issues
by RebelDemon
Summary: Matt is married and is on his honey moon when something happens. What happened? Will he and his new wife overcome this problem? Lemon First fic, NO FLAMING, please. Thank you.


Tai was going for it. This shot would decide the game. He kicked the ball; it went towards the net. GOAL! Everyone shouted as Tai was lifted up in the air. Tai is now a professional soccer player and is considered to be the best ever. He is now 24 years old. It's been 12 years since he first went into the Digital World. Since they last left the digital world they began to drift apart. Matt is now a rock-star known as "the Wolf." Sora is now a florist and married to Tai. Izzy is now a computer inventor. Joe is a teacher and married to Mimi. Mimi is now a fashion model, the most known in the country. T.K. is a photographer and engaged to Kari. Kari is T.K.'s assistant in photography.

Matt was on stage playing his song "Werewolf." Everybody loved his music. Over 2,000,000 people were at his concerts every time he had one. The part he was on was the crowd's favorite, they all screamed as the computer generated wolf sound howled over the stadium. His song ended and the lights went out. He loved this part. Suddenly, a giant image of a werewolf (similar to Weregarurumon) appeared. That part was all his idea. Then, suddenly as it appeared, it vanished. Matt's Concert was over.

Sora was cutting flowers and selling them while watching Tai's soccer game on T.V. Suddenly, she dropped the flowers as she saw Tai make the winning goal. She shouted with happiness, in her excitement, though, she knocked the remote off the table and it changed the channel. She saw Matt's concert just as the werewolf appeared. She knew it was Matt's concert because of the wolf. She missed him and the others so much.

Izzy, the newest Bill Gates, was creating a new computer. It was supposed to be the best in the world. It was a laptop designed to use the new 1inch floppy, all discs, and go online without even stopping to dial up. He loved his job.

Joe's class was rowdy. He came in and it quieted down. He loved teaching. The classes were all good and he always got home in time to see Mimi off to her fashion shows. The students called him panty-Joe because at one of the fashion shows people were throwing out some of the newest brands of clothes and a pair of panties landed on his head and it was shown on live T.V. He didn't mind that much, though. The students voted him teacher of the year because he was their favorite teacher.

Mimi was at an early fashion show showing off a new dress. It was pink with spaghetti straps and had no back. She loved her job; it was fun, and humorous at times. However, the only thing on her mind was Joe's promise. He said he would give her something when she got back, she hoped it was a new dress or something like that. She was so exited she almost tripped over her dress but she recovered and hoped the judges didn't notice it.

T.K. was photographing at a fashion show when he noticed her. It was Mimi. He pointed her out to Kari (they were working on this assignment together) Kari saw her and smiled. After the show Kari suggested they go see Mimi before the paparazzi hit her.

They used their backstage passes to go see her in her room. Kari knocked on the door marked Mimi.

Mimi answered "hold on, let me get my clothes on" (she was changing out of her dress) "Hello, I…  
She paused and opened her eyes long enough to notice it was Kari and T.K. "Kari, T.K.! How are you? It's been so long, almost 10 years, were you here for the show?"

"Actually, we were shooting the show," Kari said holding up her camera "We saw you and wanted to talk to you"

The conversation lasted awhile until Mimi suggested a get together. They decided to have one and they all would contact the others if possible. Kari and T.K. left and went home after dropping off their pics at the office. "I'll call Matt" T.K. said. "He'll be able to reach somebody I hope"

Matt's cell phone rang "Hello? Oh hey T.K. What? A get together? Okay I'll call Izzy

The word passed around and finally the get together was organized.

Matt had suggested they have it in his stadium so they wouldn't be crowded in a little room. (Plus he had a little surprise of his own)

Everybody met and they began the party. Everybody talked except Matt, he seemed anxious about something. Finally, he said that he wanted the gang to come with him. They followed him to the rows of seats and he told them to sit down anywhere they wanted to. He disappeared and suddenly, the sound of a guitar rang through the stadium. As Matt played the guitar he sang his song, Werewolf. At the end everyone sat there in amazement, not because of the song or the lightings or werewolf, but because of the beautiful girl standing by Matt. "This is Lana, my girlfriend." Said Matt "I met her at one of my shows while I was signing autographs, she wanted to know if I would go get some coffee or something and ever since we've been going out.

"Hi, ummm, Matt told me about you guys, I was so excited about meeting you." Lana said, blushing.

"Every body was either frozen in disbelief (mainly the guys) or smiling in joy for them (mainly the girls)

"Well, don't be shy, come on up and meet her." Matt invited. " She doesn't bite."

They all rushed up to talk to her. As soon as all the intros were finished, they all went back to the other room and talked. At about nine, everybody began to leave. When everybody was gone Matt turned to Lana. "Now, for your surprise." Matt said as he got on one knee and pulled a small box out of his pocket. Lana's eyes widened in surprise. "Will you marry me?" Matt asked.

"Yes" she said as she began to cry happily. Matt stood up and kissed her. To her it felt like forever, and she wished it could have been, until their lips separated.

2 months later

Matt's house

Matt awoke, not remembering the night before, until he saw Lana beside him in his bed. (No they didn't do anything, yet.) He smiled. She was so beautiful. He got up and went to make breakfast.

Matt was anxiously awaiting Lana's return. She was out choosing a wedding dress. He knew from all the excitement, she had forgotten all about her birthday.

He couldn't wait to give Lana her gift. He had been excited about it ever since he got it for her. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Matt ran to answer it, stopped, grabbed the gift, and ran to the door. It was her.

"Hi, Matt!" said Lana. "I found a really pretty dress, but, it's really…"

"Expensive?" Matt interrupted. "I doubt that. Anyway, I got you a gift, it is your birthday, isn't it?"

"You remembered?" exclaimed Lana "Oh, thank you!"

"Well, open it. I hope you like it." Said Matt. Lana opened the gift. It was a new dress and an expensive diamond ring. Not too much later Lana was trying it on.

"You look more beautiful in it than I thought!" exclaimed Matt. "Thankfully it fits."

"Thank you so much, I love it," she said happily.

"Good, now, you want to go get your other dress?"

"Really, you mean it?"

"Yeah, why not?"

When they got back it was late and they decided to go to bed.

In the bed

"Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm…. scared."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I just am."

"Don't be, I'll be there." He sat up and moved toward her. "I'll always be there for you." He kissed her. She did not resist as he slowly removed her clothes. He moved his kisses along her cheek to her neck and down to the valley between her breasts. He felt the soft skin beneath his lips as he kissed her frail body. Her moans pleased him, knowing he could make her happy urged him on. He continued down to her stomach. Every curve of her body seemed to beg him to go there next. However, Matt continued down his path, straight down. He soon reached the crease between her legs. He added extra caress to his kisses, now.  
His tongue slipped out of his mouth into the small opening as he reached it. His tongue swirled inside her and her moans got noticeably louder. His tongue slipped back out and he made his way to her breasts. He began with the right nipple; he massaged it with his tongue and made his way over to the other nipple, repeating this process. He then made his way back up to her lips. Her eyes were filled with wonder. She had never experienced anything like what he had just shown her, before. Matt proceeded to enter her as he continued his kiss. She winced from the pain. He was glad yet surprised to find that she was a virgin up until now. He allowed her to get used to his invasion and continued to kiss her. He started slow and sped up, as she was ready. She was glad it was Matt who had taken her virginity away, not someone else. He was the first person who had ever understood her truly. He was kind, loving, and even remembered her birthday when she herself had forgotten it. After a while Matt got tired and before he collapsed on her he rolled over and landed beside her. She placed her head on his bare chest and fell asleep.

The next morning he entered the kitchen to find her eating breakfast. He couldn't think of anything to say after he remembered the night before. She looked up and said "Good morning." as if nothing had happened last night. He was lost in thought until he remembered that it was their wedding day. He ran to get ready. After he was ready he let Lana get ready. She wore the dress he had gotten her for her birthday until it was time to change into her wedding dress.

After the wedding

Matt and the others congratulated him and Lana on their marriage. Everyone was having a great time.

"Ummmm, so, where you guys having your honeymoon?" Izzy asked.

"Matt says he wants to go to Cancun. But, I don't know. I think New York." Said Lana.

The conversations veered off into Matt and Lana's future. Matt was silent, thinking about the night before. He knew it wasn't right, and he should've waited until tonight, but, Lana needed reassurance that he would be there for her when she needed him the most. That night they went home in a limousine and had a romantic dinner. They decided to go to New York for the honeymoon.

--In New York--

Matt was at the hotel waiting for Lana to return from the bathroom when, suddenly, the housekeeper barged in. She set the towels down on the bed and turned to Matt.

"Waiting on someone? Don't you hate waiting?" She said seductively, sitting down beside him. He ignored her. Suddenly, she jumped on him and began kissing him and trying to take off his clothes. Then, Lana walked in.

"Matt! No, nonononoNO!" Lana cried out as she turned to run.

"Lana, wait." Matt said as she disappeared. "Damn you, Bitch." He said to the housekeeper "Lana, it's not what you think. WAIT!" He followed after her.

Matt ran and grabbed her. "Wait, please, you don't understand."

"Yes I do! You love her more than me don't you. Who is she, anyway? Some slut you met on the street?" Lana said angrily.

"No, Lana, I don't even know her. I.."

"Just thought she was better than me, huh? Well, keep your little bitch, I don't need you!" Lana ran off again.

"No, Lana, wait! Come back!" Matt sat crying for a minute. He got up and began to walk along the street. He wondered where she would go. Her money was back at the hotel and these streets were dangerous. Plus, it was getting dark. But, he kept looking. He looked all night and all morning. He sat in an alley and fell asleep involuntarily.

Matt awoke in the alley on the ground. It was raining. He got up when he noticed some kids in the alley.

One of them said, "Look, sleeping beauty woke up. Why you out here, huh? It's dangerous to sleep in an alley." He said as he pulled out a gun. "You could get killed. Look, dude, this is our turf. Get out or get killed."

Matt looked up, and saw the gun, then he saw something else. Lana was tied up on the ground, knocked out. "Lana? Is that her? What did you do to her?!"

"Oh, you mean our toy? Well, she ain't been touched …yet, but as soon as she wakes up we're gonna have some fun with her." The one kid said. Grinning evily. "Why, you know her? She your little girlfriend?"

"DAMN YOU! Let her go! NOW!" Matt yelled.

"Make us. Or are you scared?"

Matt ran at him and pulled back his fist. Then a gunshot rang out. Matt fell to the ground on his knee. He had been shot in the leg. Blood poured from the hole. The shot awoke Lana. She looked up in time to see Matt fall to the ground as another shot rang out. Lana gasped.

Matt struggled to his feet. "Let her go, NOW! Kill me if you want but let her go. I won't leave her here with you." Matt's arm and leg were bleeding, badly. "I'll say it one more time, let her go."

"You gonna do something about it if we don't?"

"I might, wanna find out?"

"Yeah, bring it on." The kid held the gun up.

"Can you aim that? Or are you hoping luck will get you through this? "

"I don't know, hold still and let's find out. Or are you gonna run away?"

"Try it, I dare you."

The gun went off. Matt stood still. Nothing happened. No blood, no pain. He had missed. Matt's plan had worked.

"Lana, I'm sorry, back at the hotel, she just jumped on me. Before I could get her off, you came out. I… just, I'm sorry." He said.

"How sweet, NOT!" Said the guy with the gun. " I don't wanna hear another word outta either of ya or I blow both your fucking heads off! Now shutup!"

"Man, we should just let'm go! The cops see us and we're dead!" one of the others said. " I don't wanna go to jail just to have a good time! We should just let'm go and get the fuck outta here!"

"And what!? Let'm go squeal to the cops!? I don't think so! They could nail us as soon as the cops see us!" He shouted.

Matt fell to the ground. "Just let her go! You can have me, just leave her out of this! I don't wanna have to make you!" He said, hoping he sounded more threatening to them than he did to him self.

"JUST SHUT UP!!!" said the one who appeared to have all the say in what happened.

Matt again struggled to get up and regain his composure. "Make…Me…Mother…Fucking…Bastard!" he said between breaths, that now came in heavily.

The 'leader' walked up to Matt and put the gun to his head. "You wanna run that by me again?"

"Yeah, Make Me… Bitch!" Matt managed to get out. The gun rang out and Matt fell to the ground. Not paying attention, the 'leader' thought he had shot Matt. Everything seemed blurry. His stomach churned. He turned around and started running. He dropped the gun and frantically looked around the crowded street. He turned to run and people stared at him.

His friends didn't know what to think so they followed him. "MATT! NO!" Lana screamed.

"I'm okay. Somehow. I don't know what happened, I was standing there and my legs gave out and…. I just don't know." Matt said, struggling to stand. As he stood he stumbled over to Lana. " I guess I got lucky, huh?" He managed a slight smile a half-hearted laugh before he fainted.

--The Hospital--

Matt slowly opened his eyes. He looked around the room. He saw Lana sitting in a chair beside the bed. He sat up and looked at her. She was asleep. He started to get up when he noticed that his left leg wouldn't move. He lay back down, then, a doctor came in the room and he sat back up. 'Oh, great. A doctor, just what I need. This should be fun. NOT!' he thought.

"Sir, uhh, Mister Ishida, how are you feeling." The doctor said.

"Well, I just got shot in the leg and arm and they both are numb, but, otherwise, I feel wonderful. Though I would like it if I could walk." He said as if to hint the obviously oblivious doctor.

"Well, that should be better in about an hour or two. It's a side effect of the medicine we used to clean your wound. I need to ask you some..uhh..questions. First, how did this happen?"

"Well, let's see, I pissed off some kids really bad." Matt stated as though it were obvious.

"Okay, what did you do to provoke them?" the doctor asked.

"I…well, I don't know exactly." He lied, not wanting any more 'attention' than he already had.

"Right, well I'll try to check in on you in a minute." The doctor said as he left the room.

Matt lay down again and stared at the ceiling. 'Stupid bitch at that hotel. I should've known better than to let her do that. I should've known by the way that she was talking that she was going to pull something like that. What was she after anyway? There's no way she was just after a good time. Not her. She could've done that to anybody if that's what she wanted.' Matt fell back asleep pondering these thoughts.

The doctor came in later and they discussed things that needed discussing and a few things that didn't. Then finally Matt convinced them to let him out. Actually it was more like he snuck out with the help of a 'volunteering doctor.'

--In the Street—

Matt stared at the dirty ground as he walked along. He still didn't know why any of that stuff had happened. It made no sense to him.

"Matt, I'm sorry." Lana said, guiltily.

"No, it was my fault. I should never have dropped my guard around that woman. " Matt said, still looking down.

"No, it's not your fault. I shouldn't have run off. I should've heard you out instead of yelling like that." Lana said, her face was aimed at the ground.

Matt looked up. "No, you had every right to do that. If I had never let my guard down around her I wouldn't have had to explain anything." He stopped and grabbed her by the shoulders turning her towards him. He kissed her gently. She leaned in and started crying on Matt's shoulder. He put his arms around her and they stood there for a minute, ignoring the onlookers. "You want to go home and finish our honeymoon?" Matt suggested as Lana finally stopped crying.

"Yeah, why not?"

AU: Sould I continue? Or should I rewrite it? Should I do both? Please, no flaming. If youdon't like it forget you read it, or give me some ideas on how to make it better :)


End file.
